Till The END
by Natsu vi Kurosaki
Summary: AU. During a mission with the Strauss siblings, Natsu saves Lisanna from going to Edolas but in return he had to pay the price with his memories. Natsu then proceeds to remember his past life, which leads him to a War with the Greek/Roman Pantheon. [Godlike Natsu x Mega-Harem] I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the other manga/animes/books that will be used in this fic.
1. Prologue: Awakening of the King

**{^Prologue^}**

* * *

"NATSU!" Mira, Happy and Lisanna yelled as they saw their friend's chest, there was a hole where his heart was and the beast king who had taken over Elfman Strauss had the Fire Dragon Slayer's heart in his right hand.

" **Hidden Fire Form: Fire Dragon Fist**." Natsu punched Elfman continuously making Elfman cry in pain as he fell unconscious, losing the beast king's transformation. Natsu then fell on his back making Lisanna and Mira run to him while happy flew.

"Natsu please don't give up!" Mira yelled even though she knew there was no way that the pinkette should survive.

"NATSU you promised you'd marry me! So please don't leave!" Lisanna cried grabbing Natsu's face.

"DAD!" Happy cried as he saw his best friend and surrogate father about to die.

"H-ha-h-ha so-sr-ry. T-th-is t-t-he en-d o-of m-y ad-vent-ure. I-i lo-love yo-." Natsu managed out as he closed his eyes making the others cry even harder. Natsu had a black glow around him and his simply turned into black dust and disappeared.

"NATSU!" The three cried in shock and anger at what they saw.

 **(Unknown Landscape)**

In a deep valley littered with bones, the body of Natsu Dragneel appeared, laying on top of a skull of a humongous beast.

 **(The Cube: Tartaros's Guild)**

It was an almost normal day for the strongest dark guild on Earthland, humans were screaming in pain from their torture, demons and monsters were fighting each other and or feasting on human meat or drinking human blood. Inside the throne room of the dark guild Mard Geer Tartaros and the 9 demon gates were having their annual meeting deciding when they should activate FACE and revive their Master E.N.D whose real name they could not remember.

"As Keyes was saying we should activate FACE as soon as possible." Silver Fullbuster told the etherious demons. 'I want to kill him as soon as possible.' Was left unsaid by the ice demon slayer.

"I agree I think we should revive End-nii." Jackal agreed with Silver. While the other demons still looked a little uncertain.

"Mard Geer does-" Mard Geer couldn't finish his sentence because the book of E.N.D flew out of his hands causing everyone to yell in shock. The book kept on flying to the edge of the cube and stopped as if it was waiting for the demons to follow it which they did. The Etherious with the ability to fly, flew after it as the book took off once again at unimaginable speeds with the demons and their home base behind it.

They soon started to fly into the Mystic Jungle, the jungle was known for its powerful monsters that even made God Serena the 1st Wizard Saint frightened. So the demons hoped that they didn't encounter any monsters, sure most of the 9 gate demons including Mard Geer, and monsters would be able to survive but for weaker demons and monsters they were terrified of the fact that they might die.

Once they got past it all of them let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding even Mard Geer, as powerful as he was there are demons and monsters just as powerful as him living in the jungle. Soon the older Etherious demons were in a all to familiar landscape that invoked memories of all the monsters and Etherious demons except for Silver who looked at the colossal bones in shock.

"This is the last place Master E.N.D fought the Dragon King Igneel." Kyoka stated in a sad tone.

"T-his place-"

"It was originally the largest Dragon Nest, master E.N.D alongside his best friend Acnologia almost brought all of the Dragons to their extinction." Silver was cut off by Ezel a shark like Etherious demon.

"Wait is that a body?!" Jackal said pointing at a pink headed body that was laying on a dragon skull.

"Look master E.N.D's book is going to the body!" Franmalth a yellow round demon with skinny legs and arms said.

"Hurry!" The normally quiet cloaked Tempester shouted. The demons immediately started flying as fast they could with the CUBE a couple hundred feet behind them.

When the book finally stopped above Natsu, it along with Natsu were suddenly engulfed in a pillar of darkness that made all of the demons and monsters want to get closer to it like moths to a light bulb. But what none of them knew was that all of the demons, beasts, and monsters in Earthland were all coming to the 5th and final Continent of Earthland, which was inhabited by only demons, monsters and beasts, also know as Pandemonium.

 **(Mt. Zonia)**

Under the claws of Acnologia was the Ace of Fairy Tail gasping for breath and praying for a miracle. The Black Dragon of Acnologia stopped and saw the sky dark and demons flying above her chanting "LONG LIVE THE KING".

"Natsu." The Black Dragon said in a feminine voice surprising and shocking Gildarts as the female Dragon to started flying up in the air following the demons.

'Did it just say Natsu?' Were Gildarts last thoughts as he fainted from blood loss.

 **(Tenrou Island)**

On the cliff looking at the direction of the dark pillar was a lone figure that was in her early twenties crying. "Natsu-nii please help me." The black haired beauty pleaded with tears of happiness and pain rolling down her naturally pale face.

 **(Fairy Tail Guild)**

"LONG LIVE THE KING!" All of members of Fairy Tail heard demonic voices, as they all ran outside to see what was going on they were only shocked to see the sky was completely black, filled with many of the most powerful demons on Earthland.

"Wh-ha-ts goi-ng o-on." Makarov stuttered in fear as everyone was screaming in fear.

 ***Dragon's Roar*** Everyone in the town of Magnolia heard the thunderous roar of the one and only Acnologia, everyone stopped yelling and panicking and looked at the Dragon King with pure fear and horror.

 **(Center of Pandemonium)**

By the time the pillar of darkness had disappeared demons, monsters, Drakes a distant relative to dragons, Wyverns, Leviathans, and other mythical and supernatural beings were either kneeling or bowing their heads in respect to one being that was standing at the center of the millions of monstrous beings.

The said being looked at all of his subjects with a dark smirk that didn't normally fit him, the almost naked man stood in front of everyone with black flame like marking all around his body with black horns that came out from the side of his head and curved upwards, his usual short light pink hair was a darker shade of pink and looked like a lion's mane, his black eyes were now a crimson color, and wore his trademark white scaled scarf. **(A/N: Natsu's hair is in the same style as Eclipse Loke's.)**

Acnologia who was in her human form looked at the pinkette and felt tears rolling down her face. "Natsu!" She cried and tackled her best friend to the ground.

"A-Acnologia..."

"LONG LIVE LORD END!" Mard Geer bellowed with the others roaring in approval, the sounds of their roars could be heard all across Earthland and it even reached the ears of the gods, they all looked down from the heavens and saw the King of Hell looking at them with a taunting smirk making them all gulp in fear after all he is the only being that has the power to kill immortals.

The arrival of the mightiest demon could only mean one thing to them, death. After all Etherious Natsu Dragneel wants vengeance for his sister and he will stop at nothing to get what he wants.

* * *

 **(For Natsu's harem I want you guys to choose it. There can only be 12 girls and 2 of them have already been chosen. The girls can be males that will be turned into females like Zeref and Acnologia are for example.**

 **Well anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and it would be helpful if you pointed out any mistakes I made or if you have any suggestions.)**

 **~ God E.N.D**


	2. Chapter 1: Rise of the Dragneel Clan

**(A/N: This chapter is completely different from the original and the beginning may be really confusing. And the reason why I changed it was** b **ecause the original plot would have made this story really boring.)**

* * *

 **Word Count: 4226**

 **{^Chapter 1^}**

* * *

1,600 years ago there was a family of powerful mages, the family had a special power in their bloodline. While the power they got from it was unbelievable there was a down side to it. They could not marry or produce offsprings with anyone other than someone in their very own family.

Now most of you may be wondering who could have cursed a family and why did they curse them? Well the answer was simple; Chaos the Creator of the Universe herself punished the group for something that would seem plainly stupid.

The mages had fought and captured the Elemental Devils. The Elemental Devils were specifically created by Chaos to destroy the evil in the Universe you could think of them as a police force. Now you may wonder why did the family of mages attack the Devils, well the answer to that is also very simple, the previous heads of their family was wrongly killed by the Devils and in an act of Vengeance the heir of the family prepared for war and battled to defeat the Devils, after many years of being at war with each other the heir managed to capture each and ever single one of the elements by the use of Khaos mental that they salvaged from the ships the Elemental Devils used.

Of course at first they were perplexed at the sight of the strange technology but once they found out the precious metal could harm the Devils they were exhilarated at the knowledge, sure their magic had been powerful but they were always rendered useless against the very forces of the Elements themselves. It had truly been surprising that they had lasted as long as they did.

With the knowledge and their craftsmanship the family had created the perfect weapons that were nearly unbreakable and resistant to magic. With victory in their grasp the family choose to use the power of the Devils instead of killing them and sending they directly into Tartarus.

But of course when Chaos found out what had happened to her special force she was beyond furious she wanted to make the family that dared to harm her creation suffer, but while in the heat of the moment she hadn't realized that she had accidentally blessed their family with the power of creation and destruction.

But thanks to her blunder she was now unable to retrieve her very own children because after the family had discovered their new powers and the ones with creation powers created special seals in a 300 mile radius around the are where the clan resides.

The seals prevented Chaos from entering the area and the only way she would ever be able to truly get into the area would be if either the patriarch or matriarch allowed her passage. But the seals don't just prevent Chaos from entering they can prevent anyone or anything from every entering the area that wishes to harm the Clan, whether it be Dragons, Demons or Gods nothing can get in through the barrier with the permission of the two heads of the Clan.

Centuries after centuries the Clan grew prosperous and powerful each member of the Clan had either the power of creation or destruction but that wasn't their only power, their main power was a specific element that each and every member of the family had.

Added with the powers the Clan kept on taking from the different Elemental Devils the Clan members were the very first generation of slayer mages and not just any slayer mages, they had the powers of Devils themselves the power of absolute control over their elements.

The Elements of Water, Ice, Earth, Darkness, Light, Lightning, Wind, Air, and Metal were the most common elements that each person possessed in the Clan. Less than .01% of the members of the Clan ever had the natural affinity to use Fire, Chaos, Death, and Life magic, resulting in the four Devils that ruled over those elements to always have more power and energy than their siblings.

To the Clan's knowledge they believe that the Devils are immortal and that their powers are endless, but that was sadly not the case the most commonly used Elements were slowly beginning to loose their life force.

1,600 years later Chaos met a coal hair colored man named Haru and fell in love with him. She was attracted by the man's ability of creation, unlike the rest of his family this man treasured his creations and his creations were always beautiful no matter what he made. It was his beauty that attracted Chaos and his older twin Mayumi to him.

But of course due to the families curse Haru had already married his older sister and continued the Clan's legacy. Haru and Mayumi's firstborn was a silver haired girl who they named Liliana , and their daughter was proficient in Chaos magic, their next children were once again girls and time they were twins; Zeref and Hikari.

The two girls were complete opposite of each other, Zeref was highly proficient in darkness magic while her sister Hikari was considered a prodigy in Light magic. While Zeref was the mature sister her twin was always the energetic one almost exactly like their older sister...they enjoyed causing chaos and disorder.

While Haru was proud of his powerful daughters it still didn't change the fact that he wanted a son, and ironically he fell in love with the same woman that had cursed his family; Chaos. After one meeting, just a year after his twins were born, he had gone to the outside world for business, but little did he know that would meet a goddess among women...well there was always his wife whose beauty was unmatched by anyone but that was until he had met Chaos.

And soon they started meeting even more, until the Patriarch of the Clan fell of the primordial which resulted in their union, but of course Haru thought that she wasn't going to get pregnant and felt guilty for betraying his wife's love.

But imagine his surprise when the primordial actually got pregnant with their child, at that moment Chaos hatched a plan and told her lover that she would take the appearance of his wife and go into the Clan while she would put his wife in a place where she would be in deep sleep and that she would manipulate Mayumi's memories to make it seem like their child was her's.

And in a instant 9 months passed and Chaos gave birth to a black headed boy who inherited the power of destruction from his bloodline along with the power of creation from his mother. The boy was Chaos's very first natural born child and the very first demi-primordial making him insanely powerful and dangerous. Which ultimately brings us to the downfall of the Clan; The hidden Clan of the Dragneel's.

* * *

 **July, 18, X381**

* * *

Deep inside a mountain range, surrounded by giant and dense forests a small black headed child's laughter could be heard. "Natsu-sama please wait!" The boy identified as Natsu ran even faster as he heard his maid's voice.

"Haha you have to catch me first!" Natsu yelled back to his maid while he maneuvered through the dense forest like a ninja.

"Mou Natsu-sama is too energetic." The Black haired maid said with a smile as she used her magic, and teleported Natsu into her arms.

"Ehh Mai-nee you cheated, you can't use your magic!" Natsu whined while pouting.

"Awww Natsu-sama is so cute when he pouts." Mai said hugging Natsu. Mai was wearing a typical black French maids outfit which complemented her figure.

"I'm not cute!" Natsu said embarrassed.

"Hai~hai whatever you say." Mai said while Natsu was still in her arms as she walked and talked with Natsu all the way back to Natsu's mansion and dropped off Natsu in the arms of his mother/aunt.

Mayumi was a woman in her late 20's, she had wavy black hair that reached her waist, she had a figure that most girls who be jealous of and men would lust after, as the matriarch of the Clan she was the strongest women in the Clan and had inherited the power of destruction through her bloodline, while her brother and husband, Haru had inherited the power of creation and was hailed as the strongest man in the Clan.

"Natsu what did I tell you the last time your tried to skip your studies?" Mayumi asked her son in a scolding manner while she crossed her arms under her breasts. Mayumi was wearing a expensive black yukata with gold linings and had the air of royalty and power around her.

"You said that "Without your studies you will never succeed in life, and it would be considered a disgrace to the family's name if the heir wasn't intellagent"."." Natsu quoted, but mispronounced intelligent, to his mother who looked at him with disapproving look.

"Good now tell me why did you leave." Mayumi asked with a slight glare. While she loved her son dearly she wouldn't allow him to be an idiot so being strict with him is the only way.

"I am sorry mom, I'll make sure to study and not get bored." Natsu said as he apologized to his mother after noticing her disappointment and for an added effect Natsu gave her his puppy eyes.

Mayumi cracked a smile,"*sigh* your too much like your father." She said remembering the times that her husband did the exact same thing when they were younger.

"Did I hear something about me." Haru said as he walked into his son's room. Haru was talk and muscular man in his late 20's, he had spikey black hair that his son Natsu had inherited from him. While Haru was muscular he didn't have a lot of muscles were he would be considered ugly, no Haru was the farthest thing from ugly, he was a Adonis among men that many women have wanted to court but only two have actually had the opportunity to.

"Daddy!" Natsu said happily as he got out of his mother's grasp and ran up to his father and hugged the older man.

Natsu's father is what most of his enemies would call a demon, power practically seeped out of his voice overpowering the weak willed, the aura he gave off was both terrifying yet comforting. As the most powerful man on Earthland Haru was hailed threat to mankind by multiple kingdoms in the western continent of Alakitasia, and for even trying to lay a hand on their patriarch, the Dragneel Clan fought and destroyed kingdom after kingdom bringing unnecessary attention to their once hidden Clan.

Once they were exposed to the outside world, Clans like the Fullbuster, Dryear, Heartfilia, Strauss, Belserion and countless other powerful clans wanted to meet the Dragneel's. For either peace or war they wished to know the power of the Clan that had been hidden for countless centuries.

"What's going on Natsu?" Haru asked his son while picking him up.

"I have to study." Natsu pouted with a hint of displeasure.

"Hahaha don't be like that.." Haru said noticing Natsu's displeasure. "After you finish your studies you will be able to play with your older sisters."

"What really really!?" Natsu asked in disbelief, he hasn't seen his sisters in a year after all they had to go to a Academy while Natsu was stuck at his house.

"Really Really."

"Yay! They're finally coming back from Mil-Mildan Magic Acadey...forget it the name is to hard to say." Natsu grumbled in anger as he couldn't pronounce Mildian Magic Academy.

Both Haru and Mayumi chuckled in amusement as they heard their son's pronunciation of Academy. "Yes they should be coming here soon." Mayumi replied. "In 30 minutes or so."

"Natsu why don't you go and take a bath...I need to talk to your mother." Haru told Natsu with a small smile.

"Okay bye dad...love you mom." Natsu said as he ran out of his own room and went to his bathhouse.

With Natsu not in the room Haru turned to his wife and began hesitantly, "The other Clans want a meeting."

Mayumi sighed, "I told you not to cause any disturbance went you leave the Clan...and of course you don't listen."

"Oh c'mon sis that happened 11 years ago haven't you forgiven me yet?" Haru asked his wife, 11 years ago the powerful countries of Alakitasia had tried to hunt him down...the downside to that was his Clan hadn't taken the matter kindly so they attacked and destroyed the countries.

"*Sigh* Why don't you just go to the meeting." Mayumi suggested changing the topic.

"That's the thing they want to come here for the meeting." Haru explained his distress. While his wife took a thinking pose.

"Why don't you tell them that you won't meet with them unless they choose a different location." Mayumi finally said.

"I already tried that but then they gave me a different option, it's either we meet them here or we meet them at the Heartfilia Clan's mansion. But we have to bring our heirs with us." Haru said to his wife just gave him a blank look.

"So which option did you pick." Mayumi said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"I h-haven't chose y-yet." Haru stuttered in fear. As powerful he was; Haru has always been afraid of his wife and if she ever found out about his unfaithfulness and the birth origin of Natsu he would have hell to pay.

"Good. Pick the second one." Mayumi's aura changed from dark to light.

"But what if it's an ambush and we get attacked by them." Haru argued.

"If that happens we'll have to destroy the other Clans simple as that." Mayumi replied with a sadistic smile at the end.

"But-" Haru tried to argue but was cut off by his wife.

"What did I say. Pick the second option." Mayumi looked at her husband with a glare.

"A-aye." Haru stuttered.

* * *

 **(20 minutes later)**

* * *

Inside of Natsu's room were his two older sisters Zeref and Liliana. "Where do you think Hikari went?" Zeref asked her older sister.

"Don't know, don't care." Liliana said shrugging. "Hey Zeref do you want to prank dad?" Liliana asked her sister with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"No. The last time we did something like that we almost got grounded for a month." Zeref said glaring at her sister.

"Yeah yeah forget I asked." Liliana said with a uncaring tone but that changed to an excited one real quick,"*Ooh* how about we fight?"

"No we just came back from school and I am tired." Zeref replied with a sigh.

"Okay fine how about this the winner of the fight gets to sleep with Natsu tonight." Liliana said with a smirk knowing that Zeref wouldn't deny her challenge.

Of course as soon as those words came out of Liliana's mouth Zeref's eyes flared with determination. "But since you don't want to fight I guess I win automatically."

"No! Let's go and fight!" Zeref jumped up and grabbed her older sister by the arm and pulled her to the arena near Natsu's bathhouse where Natsu was currently bathing.

* * *

 **(A few minutes later)**

* * *

Zeref and Liliana were 20 feet away from each other. Zeref had a black aura surrounding her while Liliana had a purple one.

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Go" Liliana and Zeref finished the count down at the same time.

 **[Dark Devil's Black Fist],** Zeref disappeared from her place and was behind Liliana. Her left and right hands were covered in black light.

 **[Chaos Devil's Disorder Shield],** Liliana turned around and countered her sister's attack. A purple shield appeared in front of Liliana.

 ***Boom*** the two sisters spells caused a small explosion which caused some dust to float around them.

"Your gonna have to try harder than that to beat me." Liliana taunted.

"*Tsk*" Zeref jumped backwards to get away from her sister.

 **[Chaos Devil's Rage],** Liliana shot a dark purple beam at her Zeref.

 **[Dark Devil's Darkness Wall],** Zeref seeing her sister's attack protected herself with a wall of darkness.

 ***Boom*** Another explosion went off when Liliana's beam collided with Zeref's wall of darkness.

 **[Chaos Devil's Sword Horn],** Zeref head a voice behind her, before she could even comprehend what was happening, Zeref was attacked on her lower back.

"*Gak*" Zeref was tossed 10 meters away from her position and hit a large rock destroying it.

"Oh c'mon Zeref it seems like I am sleeping with Natsu tonight." Liliana taunted her sister even more.

Determination burned in Zeref's eyes as she got up and spit on the ground, "I will win. No I must win for Natsu." Zeref said as her brother-complex was making her crazy.

 **[Dark Devil's Field],** the once Earthly arena turned black and darkness enveloped Zeref.

"Oh I see you want to play it that way." Liliana muttered.

 **[Dark Devil's Spikes],** Zeref called out as triangular figures of darkness popped out of the ground.

 **[Chaos Devil's Chaotic Dance of the Demon], *Whoosh*** , Liliana casted her magic as she spun around while a dark purple whirlwind surrounded her and destroyed the field and spikes.

"*Tsk* almost." Zeref said angrily. [ **Dark Devil's Rage],** Zeref shot out a black beam from her mouth.

 **[Chaos Devil's Rage],** Liliana countered her sister's attack with her own purple beam.

* * *

 **(At the same time with Natsu)**

* * *

Inside Natsu's so called "bathroom" there was an Olympic sized pool in the center, and our little protagonist was playing with a rubber Dragon that was just as big as a lion. The floors of the bathroom were decorated with marble tiles and had elegant designs of landscapes and mythical creatures.

The walls were equally elegant with elaborate pictures of stars and planets the only problem with the bathroom was the fact that on the ceiling there was a pair of eyes watching Natsu.

"Oh my little brother." A white haired girl muttered as she licked her lips while looking at Natsu as if he was a lollipop.

Natsu of course didn't notice anything and continued to play with his Dragon forgetting that his sisters had already arrived from their school and the fact that something very very very bad was going to heal to him.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Please read to understand this chapter**

Before I start the explanation I would like to apologize to you guys, this chapter was supposed to be out a few days ago but I got really distracted with The Fate/Stay Night series...

 **Alright guys now I am going to clarify this chapter, cuz it was probably really confusing...**

Okay so basically the Elemental Devils are like the Primordial Gods but way way weaker, they were created by Chaos to protect the Universe from evil and from time to time they would kill evildoers. At that time the Dragneel Clan's head was falsely accused of a crime and killed by the Devils which caused the Clan to seek vengeance. The Clan found the ship that the Devils used to arrive on Earthland and destroyed it and took all the precious metals on board and created semi-indestructible weapons. The Dragneel Clan then enslaved the Devils for their powers which angered Chaos which led her to curse the Dragneel's but Chaos also accidentally blessed them. Centuries later Chaos fell in love with the patriarch of the Dragneel Clan and they convinced a child aka Natsu. And to clarify something Chaos was only able to have a child because she broke the curse on Haru and only Haru and the only people that Chaos actually loves in the Dragneel Clan are Haru and her son Natsu and she really despises Haru's wife. So that's about it unless I missed something...

* * *

 **Chaos's curse-** Originally Chaos had cursed the Dragneel's with a spell that made it so that they could only inbreed, and through Natural Selection they would have died off, hadn't been for Chaos messing up the spell(because she rushed it) the Dragneel's would have perished centuries ago. The only reason they survived was because of the power of Destruction, the advance users of the power used it to kill off any infections before they could spread throughout the body. Now I know you guys might find it OP but it is a double edged blade, the more the ability is used the user losses a year of their life.

* * *

 **Now on to the characters:**

 **Mayumi** \- About 6 feet tall, Mayumi had Black hair and black eyes, She has the ability to utilize the destruction that flows in her bloodline. Her elemental magic is Lightning and she also has a affinity to use Wind magic. She is 27 years old. Mayumi is strict, cold and serious but she can also be loving towards her children and husband. (This name was borrowed from Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei)

 **Liliana** \- Liliana has long silver hair that she inherited from her grandmother along with the sky blue eyes and slightly dark skin which she inherited from her great-great grandfather, Liliana is 10 years old and is 4 feet and 2 inches tall. Liliana also uses Chaos magic. Liliana has a chaotic personality and she tends to have a lot of mood swings and tends to prank people. Liliana also loves the company of Natsu and enjoys making her sisters or anyone that might even have a slight crush on Natsu jealous of their closeness. ( **shahmeeralikhokhar** was the one who suggested this name)

 **Zeref** \- Okay just imagine canon Zeref's hair style but instead of it being short have her hair go down to her lower back just above her waist. Zeref is super talented in Darkness magic and is 9 years old. Zeref is about 3 feet and 7 inches tall. She has a very serious and studious personality but when she is with Natsu her persona does a complete 180. Also out of all of her sisters Zeref's brother complex is borderline batshit insane, if she had the chance to be with Natsu she is willing to kill her sisters just to be with Natsu. She also tends to plan tortures on her sisters whenever she sees them with Natsu.

 **Haru** \- Older version of Natsu with black hair, taller and a bit more muscular, he's about 6 feet and 3 inches tall. Haru also uses two magical elements; Death and Ice. He is 27 years old. Haru is a ruthless warrior to his enemies but to the people who know him would describe him as smart and kind.

 **Mai** \- Mai had joined the Dragneel Clan as a maid soon after Natsu was born, Natsu is also really attached to Mai, Mai had long silky black hair that she always has tired in a pony tail and she has purple eyes. Mai is just a few inches shorter than Mayumi and is just as beautiful as her, Mai also hates Mayumi for unknown reasons, she can use Space/Time magic and has the power over the element of Water. She is 23 years old. Mayumi had a kind and helpful personality but when angered she is 10 times more worse then Erza when a strawberry cake gets destroyed.

 **Hikari** \- Hikari has the same hair style as Zeref but her hair color is white and she has silver eyes both of the traits she had inherited from her ancestors. Hikari is just as tall as Zeref but has a completely different personality. She is talented in Light magic. Hikari is the most playful out of all of her sisters. She loves Natsu just as much as Zeref's obsession she also tends to make Zeref jealous by doing very very mature things with her brother and how she ever got the knowledge of these mature things is something that only Haru and Mayumi know.?

 **Natsu** \- Just search up an image of a young Natsu and replace his hair color with black. Natsu is currently 8 years old. I really don't think I need to mention this but Natsu uses Fire magic and he is 3 feet and 9 inches tall. Natsu also still has his idiotic, reckless, dense and playful personality, he is also very overprotective of his sisters.

* * *

 **Well that's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and see you next time...peace out.**

 **Next Update:** Son Of The Dragon King

 **~ God E.N.D**


	3. Chapter 2: Devil Slayer?

**{^Chapter 2^}**

* * *

 **«One Week later»**

One week after his sisters had arrived for their summer break, Natsu and his father were descending down a flight of stairs, and into the secret basement known only to the heads of the clan. Haru had a small grin on his face as he imagined the look on the faces of the Devils when they see Natsu and notice that he gives off the same aura as their creator/mother.

All the while Natsu was happy that he could finally get his Slayer Magic. Normally a mage from the main branch was supposed to receive their powers when they were 5 years old, but since Natsu's magical container was highly unstable due to his primordial essence, which he is completely unaware of, was constantly fusing with his magical container and because of that Natsu and to spend 3 years strengthening his body, getting faster, and stronger everyday.

While his training was torturous, Natsu could proudly claim that in his generation, he by far has the second strongest physical capabilities, only second to his oldest sister, but then again Liliana was an absolute battle prodigy.

And while he was training his older sisters were expanding their magical containers, Natsu isn't going to deny the fact that he had felt an unrelenting amount of jealousy whenever he saw them train with their magic powers, Natsu had began to wonder if he was ever going to be able to use the Dragneel Family Magic, but luckily it seems that the gods blessed him with good fortune for allowing his father to bring him to get his magic.

Haru came to a abrupt stop right in front of the steel door with some strange triangle sealing. Natsu looked up at his father in confusion, "Natsu when you go in, do not under any circumstances believe anything, anything that they tell you. Can you do that?"

The violet eyed boy gave his father a toothy grin, "Of course I can do that Dad."

Haru chuckled and ruffled his son's hair, "Good. Lets go."

With that being said Haru open the door and walked in with Natsu. The said clan heir noticed was that there was 13 faceless entities all tripling his father's size. The only distinctive features on the Devils were their elements and the chains that binded them to the walls. In the center of the room was a platform with a crystal ball and had separate pathways to the 13 Devils.

Natsu looked at all of them in awe, but for some reason he could feel a connection between him and the 13 beings, it was something that he only felt with his older sisters. Shaking his head and following his father to the center of the room Natsu felt like all of the eyes were on him.

The Devils looked at the young Dragneel in shock and horror, the offspring of Chaos and her mortal enemies the Dragneel's truly existed. They had felt their mother's presence a couple years back and had been feeling the presence of someone with similar aura but they never though that their mother would actually procreate with the Dragneel. But The fact that he exists means nothing to them, there was no way that their mother would bare a heir to the Dragneel Clan, and they would deny any claims of such a thing. This had to be an elaborate prank that Haru was playing. The Elemental Devils would never accept the boy as their brother. Ever. Well all except for the Fire Devil who looked at Natsu with something akin to interest.

Meanwhile Haru struggled to hold in his laugh, looking the faces of the Devils the Dragneel Patriarch guessed that the Devils must have seen Natsu's aura and picked up the blood connection, "Natsu go and touch the ball to find out your element. And whatever you do, don't take your hands off of it."

Natsu nodded and did as he was instructed and the pathway to the Fire Devil lit up in a turquoise color, the chains also began to glow causing the Devil to shout profanities while withering in pain. This happened for a couple of minutes till the turquoise light vanished and a spherical ball of pure magic floated to the crystal ball and into Natsu's body through his left arm.

Natsu fell to ground yelling in pain, he felt that every atom in his body was being reconstructed and made into something new, Natsu felt his magic container grow and change and on the left side of Natsu's body a black flame wing like tattoo appeared.

After laying down for a few minutes longer, till the pain subsided, Natsu began to get up and instantly he noticed the difference from before, his eyesight was absolutely incredible, from his distance, Natsu could make out the small spider in the corner of the room near the Darkness Devil. He felt his body becoming tougher.

"Hey are you okay?" Natsu asked the Devil, who was surrounded by violet flames which began to churn around him.

 **"I am fine. You need not to worry."** The Fire Devil replied, his voice coming out confident but Natsu was able to detect that he was hurt.

The young Dragneel looked at the Fire Devil with worry, but the said being started to look better which eased some of his worry, "Well that's a relief, anyways I am Natsu Dragneel and you are?"

The leader of Elemental Devils chuckled, **"Your strange for a Dragneel. First you ask about my health then you ask me for my name, you are the first to ever ask and the last to ever receive, but it proves you have the Creator's blood in you. But nonetheless I am the King of Hell and the Arc-Angel of Chaos; Lucifer."** Lucifer said with an unreadable expression but his voice held his amusement.

 **(A/N:Get it? He's faceless...yeah anyway back to the story.)**

Haru grimaced with slight shock this wasn't supposed to happen, "Lets get going Natsu!"

"Sure dad, bye Lucifer." Natsu said and waved to the Devil who nodded his in acknowledgement. Natsu and Haru walked out of the chamber and locked the door.

 **"You realize what you have done, don't you?"** A dark crimson Devil asked almost in a scolding manner.

The entire chamber was quite, the other Elementals were looking at their eldest and strongest, some in anger while others in curiosity. "Don't start with with this brother."

The red Devil growled, **"I will start with this! And why shouldn't I? That _boy_ is a black stain to our kind! A human born from a Primordial! Is an absolute disgrace to our blood! And you willingly gave a portion of your pow—"**

 **"I know what I am doing! Don't you dare question me Blizzaris!"** Lucifer bellowed at his brother.

 **"No. Lucifer we shall not take this down like everything else. We allowed you to make the decision to stay here trapped by our will instead of escaping when we had the majority of our powers. And now look at us! All of us are slowly losing our energy faster than before because of your action! So for the Chaos's sake answer the question!"** The room began to light up as the female voice let loose of her pent up anger.

Lucifer didn't reply, he knew what he was doing after all _she_ had told him, and _she_ has never led him wrong, so why should he be feeling shame for his actions, why should he tell them anything. They wouldn't comprehend the amount of time and effort _she_ had spent planning this, over the course of a million years their plan was coming to fruition.

 **"Leave him Lux! Our leader has become delusional ever since he's met that _bitch_!"** A female's voice bitterly commented, her voice into distorted by a storm, then sandstorm, then water. This was Dystopia the Chaos Elemental Devil.

 **"..."** Lux looked at her brother silently, before continuing, **"...Tch. your a fuckin cunt you know Lucifer."** Some of the Devils chuckled, while the others rolled their eyes at the supposed 'kindest' Devil's choice of words.

* * *

Outside of the steel door Haru and Natsu began to walk up the stairs, "So Natsu now that you finally have your Slayer magic we can truly began tapping into your fighting potential."

"Uhuh." Natsu responded happily not knowing what half of the things his father said to him. But Natsu was still happy he finally has a chance to fight on a equal...well somewhat equal ground with his sisters.

The two Dragneels walked out of the cellar and Haru sealed the doors on the outside with a triangle seal again _. 'Now's a good time to come clean to Mayumi. Natsu has the traditional Dragneel Clan magic so she can't just outright kick him out...'_

"Alright Natsu head on over to the training grounds and warm up, I need to speak to your mother." Haru told his son who looked like he was about to explode with excitement.

Natsu nodded and took off running to the training grounds leaving Haru to his think about the chaotic life he's had ever since the day he was born, how he fell for his wife and later on for Chaos. But before he could continue his thought process searing hot pain began to burn in his chest area before enveloping most parts of his body, except for the left side of his face.

"Dammit." Haru cursed as he began to cough harshly and spitting out a glob of black blood.

Haru noticed black markings envelop his body cover a portion of his right face, and slowly beginning to cover the his left side of his face,"And I don't even know how much longer I have till I lose myself like Father and Mother."

Slowly Haru rose up to his imposing height, before wiping the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand. The dual Devil Slayer began to trek back to the mansion to come clean to his wife. Hopefully she won't be too critical with him...

* * *

Natsu walked away from his father and towards the training arena that his ancestors had specifically built for training, while the ground near the bathhouse was used for sparing. As Natsu walked to his destination he could help being captivated by the sheer beauty of the Sakura trees, as his mother calls them, the pink cherry blossoms looked so beautiful, when they were falling out of the trees and having the wind carry them.

The violet eyed boy passed by some of the maids as they were clean the area around the mansion. Once they saw Natsu they bowed in respect while Natsu waved with a slight smile. Natsu continued on his way passing the sparing grounds and trekked to a field filled with battle dummies, automatons, weaponry, a archery range, Natsu stopped and began to do some stretches while he was nearing the weight racks.

"Planning on lifting weights again?"

Natsu turned around to see his favorite sister walking to him in her training attire which consisted of a white polyester long shelved shirt and black trousers.

"Ah. No dad finally allowed me to get my Slayer magic. Why are you here Zeref-nee?"

Zeref looked at Natsu with a deadpan making Natsu scratch his neck, "A-ahaha my bad that was a stupid question."

"Hmmm. So what element did you get?" Zeref asked genuinely interested as she began to do her stretches.

Natsu tapped his chin as he began to think about his element, "I'm pretty sure it was Fire."

Zeref looked at her brother with wide eyes before deadpanning," You think?"

"Yeah I mean all I had to do was touch the ball and the one directly in front of me began to..." Natsu trailed off, he didn't enjoy seeing others in pain.

Zeref smiled at her brother's innocence and silently made a promise to keep it like that for as long as she is alive, "Then that was the Fire Devil. Anyways where's dad, shouldn't he be here to teach you the basics?"

"Yeah but he had to talk to mom, I'm not too sure what he would want to talk to her about though. Anyways I'm going for a run." Natsu said as he finished his warm up and began to put on his 50lbs weighted boots and wrist bands and began to a light jog around the perimeter of the training arena.

A couple minutes later Zeref finished her stretches as Natsu came in to the weight racks. "Alright I've decided...since we don't know how long it will take dad to be her I'll help you get started on your magic activation." Zeref said to her little brother as he finished his run.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow, feeling slightly confused.

"'Why?' You don't want me to help you?" Zeref asked with a crestfallen look.

"No no no. I do want your help, but I want to know why you want to help me." Natsu quickly explained.

"Oh I see! Anyways why wouldn't I want to help you , after all your my little brother and it's a older siblings' job to help their younger sibling." Zeref said happily hiding her intentions from Natsu.

Natsu grinned in response, "Okay thanks Zeref-nee."

Zeref nodded her head, "Alright the first step to activating your magic and call it out is to simply meditate. Like so."

Zeref sat down on the ground and crossed her legs and brought her hands to her stomach, "Now from this, you have to focus on the central part of your stomach, also known as your abdomen, and concentrate. When concentrating you shouldn't be able to hear anything else but your inner voice which will lead you to your power, which then will tell you the name of your magic."

"Alright thanks Zeref-nee." Zeref nodded her head and watched her brother begin his meditation.

The Dark Devil Slayer noticed that Natsu stoped twitching and feeling more comfortable in his position, the lines on his forehead decreasing and slowly he was falling into a trance like state. Nodding to herself at the accomplishment, Zeref walked off the archery platform where she began her training.

* * *

Haru gulped slightly as he saw his wife's expression change from hurt to angry to calm, that was a bad sign Haru noted, whenever she turned calm there was always bloodshed. Haru began to notice that Mayumi put her book down as she quickly brought out a black Katana.

Her head was down as she mumbled something. "Uhh, Mayumi-neesama what are you going to d-do with t-that?" Haru asked slightly scared as Mayumi began to breath heavily.

The last time he saw his older sister was when one of the Dragneel Branch's heir was flirting with him, the poor girl was lost all of her limbs because Mayumi went into her Yandere mode .

"Where is she?" Mayumi asked her crimson eyes promising pain of he didn't answer.

"I have n-no idea..." Haru said nervously chuckling. Mayumi not finding any humor cut Haru's cheek causing Haru to hiss in surprise.

Mayumi immediately notices that she had cut him, she drops her blade and immediately cups Haru's face, "Oh I'm so sorry dear I don't know what's wrong with me. You know how about we go to bed and forget about everything that happened today. Yes okay. Why Haru aren't you the kindest soul, shall we get going I'll make you forget all about that whore that defiled your precious body and soul. Yes and I know exactly what to do to. Let's go!" Mayumi said talking to herself and falling into her delusions.

Meanwhile Haru with a horrified expression, tried to break away from his wife. _'No this is bad...she's going to do **that** again! Oh Chaos someone please help me!'_

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Was all that Haru could get out before he was dragged into a secret room.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zeref who was shooting arrows, blindfolded and hitting the dead center of her target, felt a spike of unfamiliar power which originated from the area where Natsu was meditating. Smiling to herself, Zeref guessed that Natsu had just found his magic.

 _'But it's weird that he found it so quickly...'_ Zeref mentally added.

Taking off the blindfold Zeref put it on a platform along with her now and quiver of arrows. Zeref made her way to her little brother, the black haired girl noticed that her brother was surround by silver flames that shone so bright that it disoriented her.

Trying to get used to the absurd brightness Zeref wait for a few seconds to allow her eyes to adjust to the light, before Zeref walked way to Natsu, "So it was really fire." Zeref said in slight awe, she has never felt anything so pure in her entire life...and now her resolve to protect Natsu thickened.

"Haha yeah I guess so." Natsu laughed, feeling amazingly energized, his flames already having disappeared.

"Alright now your ready for your second lesson." Natsu nodded eagerly.

"Ok so this move is one of the basic moves in Devil Slaying. It's our rage attack. For this you have to channel your magic from your abdomen to your mouth then release it. Like so **[Dark Devil's Rage]**." A black beam of darkness came out of Zeref's mouth and hit a training dummy, destroying it completely.

"Alright now on to the next move is our fist attack. For this you need to channel your magic to your hands and then throw it. **[Dark Devil's Black Fist]**." Zeref extended her right fist to another training dummy and Zeref disappeared into darkness only to appear in front of the dummy to throw a punch at it which went through the dummy.

"Wow nee-san your so cool!" Natsu said with stars in his eyes.

"Of course I am your older sister!" Zeref said with a haughty tone, "Now try to do the rage attack, and remember what I told you."

Natsu nodded and got into a ready position, **"[Fire Devil's Rage]."**

What happened next confused the Dragneel siblings, "Umm Zeref-nee why isn't it working?"

Zeref looked at Natsu worryingly,

"Try the fist attack." Zeref commanded Natsu.

"Okay." Natsu said as he began to channel his magic to his hands, **"[Fire Devil's Fist]."**

Zeref noticed that Natsu's hand was covered in magic but it wouldn't project the attack...that was troubling. Zeref looked at Natsu with a thoughtful expression, "Natsu did you meditate long enough to hear the name of your magic?"

Natsu looked at her sheepishly, "Sorry nee-san I forgot about that."

Zeref gently smacked her brother's head with a smile, "You forgot huh? Well do it again."

Natsu nodded with a sigh as he sat down on the ground and began to meditate, Zeref walked away from Natsu to give him some space.

Zeref waited for a few minutes, observing her little brother as he fell into a deeper state of meditation, she was beginning to get bored with waiting, so Zeref summoned a ball of darkness to sharpen her manipulation skills. After all if she ever wants to catch up to Liliana and take the title as Natsu's fiancé she will need to get stronger.

"What the..." Zeref muttered as she noticed that their was circle of silver fire around Natsu's form.

The Fire kept on growing, it was also becoming increasingly unbearable for Zeref to be around Natsu. It was like her very own magic was trying to get away from her brother's power. And she didn't like that fact that she was actually backing away from Natsu, but Zeref allowed herself to kill any guilty feelings for fearing Natsu, after all she still loves her little brother dearly and that's all that matters in the end...right?

The Silver Flames grew to colossal heights, Zeref wouldn't be surprised if it simultaneously woke up her sisters and alerted the minor houses of the Dragneels. "Is it getting brighter?" Zeref questioned disbelieving and with a slight hiss as she felt the heat begin to burn her.

But luckily for Zeref the flames began to disappear, slowly returning to Natsu's body, wrapping itself around the Dragneel heir. The black haired girl noticed that Natsu was grinning at her, Zeref returned it with an uneasy smile.

"Natsu try the rage attack once again, and attack the training dummy!" Zeref called out to her brother.

From the distance the Dark Devil Slayer saw her brother nodding his head, before sucking in air and channeling his magic to his mouth, **"[Hell Blaze Progenitor's Cry]."**

And with that spell the entirety of the field was covered in godly light, shining brighter than the Sun itself.

* * *

 **Go to the bottom to see the current power levels!...or don't and check it later on...hopefully? Also I want to know if anyone can figure out or find the other 'power',besides magic and Mythology powers, the clue is that it's related to Chaka/Ki/Chi, the first person to get the right answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them.**

 **Alright right guys with that done, I'm going to be quick with all of you before you can see the current power levels of the Elemental Devils and the Dragneels, and can you tell me what you think of them.**

 **I am going to try to move through this Arc as fast as I can. In about 12 to 14 chapters this Arc/ memory sequence will end and the God slaying/war Arc will begin. Now I'm certain you guys are curious why I said memory sequence. Well...what can I say except for the part that I f-ed up. I forgot to tell you guys, during the prolouge that Natsu was going to get his past memories back, while his other memories were going to be replaced. So yeah...my bad.**

 _ **Power Levels:**_

 _ **The Elemental Devils-** _ Island destroying (currently). (Previously) Solar System destroying. I will most likely go into a small flash back in one of the future chapters on how the the original Dragneels beat the Elementals.

 ** _Haru & Mayumi-_ **Continent destroying magical capabilities (they have enough power to destroy Asia) and Mountain destroying physical capabilities (they can destroy Mt. Everest without magic) Also they're not Marry Sue like characters, they both have a lot of weakness that can kill them, hell I'm pretty sure you guys already know that Haru won't be alive for much longer.

 _ **Liliana, Hikari & Zeref-**_ High A-Class magical and Mid B-Class physical capabilities.

 _ **Lucifer-** _ Continent destroying (Currently). (Previously) Galaxy destroying.

 _ **Natsu-** _ Mid B-Class physical capabilities. Low B-Class magical capabilities. Primordial Essence is somewhere between Planetary to Galaxy destroying, but since Natsu hasn't unblocked it he can't use his powers to its greatest extent.

 ** _Progenitor Slayer Magic-_ ** The highest form of God Slaying Magic, gives the user the ability to kill the rulers of existence. It allows the user to take the powers of the God or Primordial that he/she defeats. Can be used by Primordials and demi-primordial that have gotten the blessing of a Primordial being. So yeah Lucifer is the Primordial of Fire. Oh yeah a fun fact, the more Natsu uses his power the closer he will become to transforming into a Primordial God...so yeah by the end of this Arc, Natsu will be a Demon/Dragon/Primordial/Human hybrid.

So yeah I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter and I am so thankful to all of the people who actually managed to wait for so long, I am a piece a shit for that.

 ** _Next Update- Clans_**

 **Next Update:**

 **1.** _Reincarnation_ _ **(Upcoming Fairy Tail and RWBY crossover story that I would appreciate if you guy check it out. Summary:** For over 10,000 years Natsu's been alive, traveling, learning, creating, and teaching. During those years he's lived in solitude and a rather boring life, but that was until he found a ancient book which granted his greatest wish...sort of. He was once Natsu Dragneel but now he is known as Natsu d'Arc._

 _[Eventually Godlike Natsu x Harem]. **)**_

 **2.** _Irregularity_ _**(Upcoming Fairy Tail Story that I hope you guys can check out. Summary:**_ _The morning Igneel left Natsu Dragneel woke up to see a red box with the words "Tutorial" on it. Not knowing what to do he presses the only available button which said YES. And then his life changes for the best...maybe?_

 _Gamer!Natsu_

 _[Eventually Godlike Natsu x Harem]. **)**_

 **3.** _Dragon Souls_ or _Soul Dragon_ **_(Can you guys please vote for one or the other title. Summary:_** _Natsu is pulled into a portal that took away his memories and made him 9 years old. Natsu lands in Karakura Town when Ichigo's mother gets eat an by Grand Fisher. Raised as Ichigo's younger brother, Natsu slowly begins to regain him memories as he and Ichigo go through their ordeals. [Godlike Ichigo x Harem] [Godlike Natsu x Harem]. **)**_

 ** _~Natsu vi Kurosaki_**


End file.
